


her sweet princess

by serenditpity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard! Fennec Shand, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I love her your honor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Princess! Reader, Reader has Daddy Issues, Reader-Insert, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenditpity/pseuds/serenditpity
Summary: You were an independent women, there was absolutely no need for you to have a bodyguard but your father clearly thought otherwise.To your surprise, having a bodyguard wouldn’t be half as bad as you intended.
Relationships: Fennec Shand & Reader, Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Kudos: 28





	her sweet princess

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing a body guard! fennec shand x princess! reader...  
> because i’m in LOVE LOVE with fennec
> 
> (kinda a random au in the star wars universe but like not on the given timeline??)
> 
> gonna be kinda cliche, like all my pieces but like maybe a little extra this time, OOPS! also might be a few tiny spelling mistakes. i think i caught most of them ;)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this little piece!

“But Daddy, that’s simply not fair! I don’t need a bodyguard! I’m an independent woman!” You whined stubbornly to your father after his conference that followed the most recent attack on your kingdom.

The senate hadn’t been acknowledging the attacks from a group of pirates on your home planet for years now. They kept failing to provide extra security, which didn’t bother you in the slightest. You didn’t think you needed it, but clearly your father, the king himself, did. The senate had finally discussed proving more security and supplies and there was nothing you could do to stop them.

“I don’t care what you have to say, the matter is you will be receiving a personal bodyguard either way, I can’t risk these pirates coming and taking you away from me.” 

With that he slammed a door in your face, and you were left staring aimlessly at a door. Tears began collecting in the corners of your eyes and silently spilled down your cheeks. 

For a spoiled rich princess, it seemed like everything you truly wanted wasn’t what you got.

~+~

Bodyguards were rumored to be arriving later the next evening. You didn’t really care at all. You spent most of the day on your holopad in attempt to understand the wicked ways of the galaxy surrounding you. Rereading romance novels was another way you wasted time during the day, as well as long walks in the palace gardens.

For all you knew, this bodyguard could be some evil looking gammorean or some brooding zabrak. If that was the case your father wouldn’t here the end of it from you. 

There was a knock on your bedroom door as the sun was setting outside. You stood up and smoothed your dress and fixed your hair quick and sulked over to the door, you expected to see your father with his arms folded ready to drag you down to the entry to welcome the new bodyguards. When you opened the door you were met with a woman you’d never seen before. She was a little taller than you with black hair weaved into a tight braid of sorts, red elastics intertwined between the smaller braids that made up of the much larger one that fell over her shoulder. She had a slim jaw and was equipped with some large sniper looking gun. 

“Hello your majesty, my name is Fennec Shand and I’ve been assigned as your personal bodyguard” she spoke, bowing her head.

Your breath hitched as she finished her sentence. You curtsied in return. Then you let out some sort of sigh of relief.

“I was expecting some gammorean so this is a pleasant surprise,” you watched as her straight face turned into a slight smirk. 

“I’m no gammorean, I can assure you of that.” She paused, “I will reside outside of your room for the most part but will check in on you three to four times during the day and will escort you to any events outside of the palace.” 

This didn’t sound as bad as you had anticipated. You gave her a nod. 

“Well, Fennec, I look forward to getting to know you,” you smiled warmly at her. 

“You too your majesty.”

You provided her with your name as if she didn’t know it already, hinting that you preferred to be called by it. You then shut the door to your room and flopped down onto your large bed. You didn’t ask her when she’d check in on you next, for all you knew it could be in an hour or two. 

~+~

By now, you got used to Fennec’s check-ins, and the two of you would converse lightly about your lives, politics and everything in between. She accompanied you in your walks through the gardens and trips off-world conferences. You grew quite fond of her presence. 

There it was, the knock on your door for your nightly check in. The moonlight beamed brightly into your room illuminating the surroundings in a blanket of light.

“Come in,” you chided towards the door. Fennec stepped into the room and smiled. 

“Everything alright sweet girl?” You nodded toward her, you had grown accustom to her nicknames, as you found them simply endearing. 

“Fennec, can you stay a little longer tonight,” you gave her your best puppy dog eyes in attempt to win her over. 

“Not for too long, I have to report your presence during the daytime by midnight,” she stood at the foot of your bed, eyes gazing over you in your short silk nightgown.

“You can sit if you want,” urging her to sit on the side of the bed. She hesitated but complied. Her gaze didn’t leave you, it added a thrilling tension to the air. 

She listened to you talk about your father, a topic you were not so fond about. How you thought he was corrupt and that the senate was ignoring him to display his wrongdoings to him, but he was too blind to even see. How he treated you like utter rubbish. You didn’t even realize by the time you had stopped talking, tears were streaming down your face. 

“My sweet little one,” she thumbed at the tears on your face brushing them aside. She pulled your fragile figure into her lap and your buried your head into her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright.” 

The tears finally stopped and you pulled your face from her shoulder. The tension was unbearable, her dark eyes locked on yours, which were blown wide and tear stained. 

“Fennec, kiss me,” you whispered. 

“I don’t want your father to—”

She saw the how your expression changed as soon as she even mentioned your father. She then leaned in and pressed her lips to yours. Her hands roaming up your back as she deepened the kiss further. Her hands came up around your shoulders and took the straps of your nightgown and began pushing them down off your body.

Before she could go any further the beeping sound of her com-link cut her you both short. 

“Shand, you are running behind, I need you to check in as soon as possible,” the voice on the other end then cut off. She took you off of her lap and set you down on your bed. She adjusted your gowns straps. The gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and light pat on top of your head.

“I’ll see you in the morning, sweet girl,” and with that she lightly sprinted out then door, closing it behind her. 

You were still adjusting to what had just happened. You knew you had developed feelings for her, and from what it seems she felt the same way? You couldn’t tell, and you couldn’t bother to overthink any further. You adjusted yourself in your bed, and fell asleep.

~+~

Now, Fennec and your relationship was made up of little stolen kisses in the gardens and forehead kisses each night. You both didn’t address feelings, you just let what happened, happen. That worked for both of you as of now.

One day the both of you were off-world for a series of meetings your father was forced to attended, but wanted you to get something out of. You were staying in an extremely high end hotel, which you didn’t do often because your father thought despite how beautiful the place was, hotels were not for royals.

You on the other hand thought it was thrilling. You were able to get your own hotel room, your fathers resided next to yours. He had to attend one meeting later into the night that you weren’t going to for safety reasons. You were sprawled out on the couch reading a novel. 

Knocking noises came from the door. 

“Come in Fenn,” you flipped your book shut and set it aside as Fennec entered the room. “Have you seen the view, come look it’s stunning!”

You took her hand pulling her onto the balcony of your hotel room. It overlooked a busy town that was buzzing with nightlife providing a stunning glow around the entire town.

Your arms were perched the on rail on the balcony. You watched as she did the same with hers. Her eyes fixed on the scenery in-front of the two of you. Looking back out towards the town, you let the sound of it bring you at peace. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous,” you half muttered half spoke in awe, looking towards her as she nodded contently.

After a minute or so more of admiring the view her hand slid on the rail and grabbed yours. Both of you now looking into each-others eyes with a mix of lust and joy.

You let out some sort of sigh mixed with a giggle as the tension between the two of you grew heavier. Everything felt so right in this moment. You watched her eyes move from your eyes, to your lips and back up again. Seconds later her lips were on yours. Butterflies erupted in your stomach. In that moment there was nothing but her, her lips and her touch. Without warning your feet were swept from the ground and you were being carried back into the room. 

Before setting you down she leaned down so her lips were at the cuff of your ear, “You’re okay continuing with this angel, right?”

“I’ve never been so sure of it,” you smiled into another series of kisses. She set you down on the sofa, kissing down your neck before pulling away and started kissing up your legs up to the bottom of where your short dress ended. Her eyes gazed up at you quick, before pushing the small skirt of the dress above your hips and kissing up your inner thighs.

Your breath was becoming heavier as she got closer and closer to your core. She pressed a single kiss right above your panty line, then looked up at you for confirmation to continue further. You nodded slightly. She swiftly removed your small lace panties, shoving them into her back pocket.

“A gift for myself,” then she winked and started licking at your folds. You let out whines and whimpers that clearly only turned her on. She neglected your clit at first making it so the bundle of nerves ached wildly for her lips. 

“Fenn— please I need,” you couldn’t quite get out words. She understood enough to start sucking on your clit, driving you insane. As soon as you were on the brink of an orgasm, she switched back to licking around your clit, then began tonguing at your entrance and used her fingers to stimulate your clit instead. 

You were close, you could feel it. She kept up her pattern, switching from sucking to tonguing, being sure to keep a steady motion on your clit.

You could feel your brain fizzing out of its conscious state and you began tightening up. Your eyes closed and all you could see was a white haze.

So, so very close.

Then she stopped. You quickly came down from your high you frowned, letting low whines slip from your mouth. She looked at you and smirked. 

“Fennec, no, that was mean,” you continued to pout and whine. You were so wet and throbbing intensely at the lack of her touch. She then picked you up and sat herself down on the sofa. You now straddled her thigh.

“Now,” she paused arms running up the sides of your dress that was hiked up around your waist. “Ride my thigh like a good girl, you’re my good girl, right?” 

“Yes,” you hushed, “Only your good girl.” You then began to do as she told you and moved yourself up and down on her clothed thigh. Trying to find the spot that felt just right. She pulled you in for a heated kiss and you kept your pace riding her thigh. You could taste a hint of yourself on her tongue. 

The tight feeling came back and you pulled away from her lips and threw your head back, the pleasure boiling up inside you. She listened to your sweet sounds that left your mouth. She could almost bring herself to an orgasm just listening to you.

You felt a rush of pleasure over you and a feeling of release. Your vision went white. Then all your limbs then felt weakened. You came down from the high of your orgasm and buried your head into her neck. 

“That’s my precious angel,” she whispered into your ear, kissing the cuff of it. Your breaths were still heavy as you sulked further onto her, letting most of your body weight shift onto her chest. 

She set you down on the couch, pulling your dress back over your hips. She smiled at you and you gave her hazy puppy dog eyes up at her. 

“I’m gonna go clean your little mess,” she moved her leg that had a little patch of wetness on the fabric of her thick leggings. 

You watched her head to the fresher and then sat patiently waiting for her to return. Moments later she came back out of the fresher. The patch was still there, but a little smaller then before. 

She grabbed a few pillows and propped them up against the arm of the sofa. She patted the pillow urging you to lie down, so you did. She pulled a blanket over you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. She was now kneeling in-front of you. 

“I have to go, princess,” she looked towards the door. You knew she did, other guards that came with you on the trip would start wondering her whereabouts. As much as you craved her company.

“I love you,” you murmured.

“I love you more, sweet princess,” she smiled and you took in each other’s beauty, “Sleep well.”

She stood up and head towards the door. Flicking off the light switch before slowly closing the door. 

The lights of the city left a small leaking in through the windows. You felt content as your eyes began fluttering closed, your chest felt heavy as you felt yourself drift into deep sleep.


End file.
